The housing is one of the core components of a battery module, the interior of the housing forms space for accommodating the battery. A traditional housing of a battery module mainly includes a pair of side plates, a pair of end plates, a bottom plate and a top plate. The end plates are fixed with the side plates through welding, screw threads etc. As continuous increasing of capacity of the battery module, the expansion force applied to the housing by the battery in the housing is also continuously increasing, which may easily cause deformation and displacement of the end plate, leading to connection failure between the side plates and the end plates (such as welding seam failure between the side plates and the end plates, bolt connection failure between the side plates and the end plates caused by an overlarge shearing force). Therefore, traditional battery modules have the problem of low structural strength.